Wishes
by UnitedWeSpy
Summary: Part 1: All Annabeth wants is Percy by her side for New Years. But he is away and Thalia has dragged her to the ball drop in Time Square. Part 2:Percy didn't want to go to the club, he was fine with celebrating alone. But that didn't happen. He is dragged to club... where he finally meets someone special. AU Percabeth
1. Wishes

**A Little New Year's Drabble**

**And my first Percy Jackson Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

_**Wishes**_

**Annabeth Pov.**

Annabeth stared out the window at the city scape in front her. It was New Year's Eve and almost all of New York was turning out for the ball drop in Times Square.

She sighed turning around and leaning against the counter. She wished Percy could be here but he was away, not due to come home till the summer. The bed was cold without him there. The apartment just seemed empty. She missed the way he would play with the water in his cup at dinner. Gods, she just missed him.

"ANNABETH! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" there was a pounding on the door. Annabeth smirked and rant to open the door. Thalia stood there, dressed in her hunters uniform. "You're a mess, you are not going to Times Square looking like that." She said stepping into the apartment.

"Good to see you too." Annabeth muttered.

"No I'm serious. You're going. You have no reason to miss it." Thalia said.

'Shouldn't you be with Artemis?" Annabeth asked.

"On momentary leave. Come on." She pulled Annabeth across the living room towards her room.

"But Thalia, I was about to…" Doesn't matter. I have this chance and now you do too." Thalia said sitting Annabeth down and undoing her messy bun.

"Thalia." Annabeth groaned.

"Annabeth, save the groaning for later." Thalia said. Annabeth glared up at Thalia. Thalia just smirked.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked as Thalia curled her hair just a bit more than it already was.

"We… are celebrating New Year's." Thalia said.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Annabeth grumbled moving away from Thalia's reach.

'Annabeth, this is important." Thalia complained.

"Fine."

***:-D *;-D**

Annabeth wrapped her jacket around her farther around herself to keep out the nipping cold that rippled through Time's Square. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this Thalia." She said.

Thalia turned a smirk across her face. "Hurry up. We need to get a good stop by the stage." She said.

"Why?"

"Because we have too." Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. At midnight she was supposed to video chat with Percy. At this rate she was going to miss it. He got very limited time when it came to contact with her and she yearned for more. She missed his every touch, every little corny thing he did to say I love you. She missed the way he'd sneak up behind her and lift her off her feet. She missed the chaste kisses before bed and in the morning. His solid body pressed against hers at night, warming her through when it was cold.

She missed sneaking off to his cabin in the middle of the night just to talk and laugh with him. So in short she missed him a lot.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. ANNABETH! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth blinked. "What sorry, dancing people over there." She said.

"You don't have to lie to me, Annabeth. I know you were thinking of Percy." Thalia said. Annabeth made a face at her.

"Let's go." Thalia said pulling Annabeth through the crowd.

***:-D *;-D**

Annabeth stood there waiting for Thalia to come back from getting food. And probably some other things. It was probably a mistake giving Thalia her credit card. Percy might have a heart attack if she spent too much. Annabeth made a face thinking about that. Poor Seaweed Brain, she thought.

"Here you go." Thalia said coming back her arms loaded. Annabeth took the one hotdog she had asked for and held out her hand. 'What?" Thalia asked dumping all of the things she had bought on the ground causing some people at her.

"Credit card please." Annabeth said. Thalia rolled her eyes and slapped the card in Annabeth's hand.

"Is that all for you?" she asked as Thalia started putting stuff in a bag that she got from gods knows where.

"I'm taking some back from the girls. They wanted some." She said. Annabeth nodded leaning against the metal fence. The wind whipped around them causing Annabeth to shiver.

"Thalia if I freeze to death I'm going to kill you." Annabeth chattered.

"I love you empty threats" Thalia said. Annabeth glared at her.

"Fine. I know you can kill just as well as I can kill you." Thalia said glancing up at the clock. Annabeth nodded.

"You bet I can."

***:-D *;-D**

The cold seemed almost unbearable. Another time Annabeth wished Percy was there. He was always warm. She leaned her head back against the fence where she was sitting. What did Thalia think she was going to stand all day? She sure wasn't.

"And about another 45 minutes." Thalia said.

"45 minutes too long." Annabeth muttered. Thalia glared at Annabeth who was watching the singer who was singing.

"Don't have a negative attitude about this. It's the new year, anything can happen."

"Then why can't you make my boyfriend appear?" Annabeth snapped. She was tired and cold and don't forget irritated. The loud cheers where giving Annabeth a head ache and she had a blueprint due the next Tuesday and she would like to get it out of the way before then. Thalia looked away.

"You just wait Annie. You just wait."

***:-D *;-D**

Annabeth was still bored standing there reading an article about architecture trying to ignore the cold. "Annabeth! 5 minutes!" Thalia said excited. Annabeth waved her off.

"Annabeth." Thalia poked Annabeth in the side. Annabeth ignored her.

'Annabeth." Nothing.

"Annabeth."

"WHAT?"

Thalia smiled and pointed up to the stage. Annabeth put her phone away and looked up. There Smiling down at her was Percy. Annabeth knew her eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Percy." She murmured. Thalia gave her a little push. Annabeth took Percy's outstretched hand and he lifted her up onto the stage.

"Percy." She said staring at him for a minute. Percy grinned back.

"Happy New Year Wise Girl." He said and Annabeth flew into his arms. She ignore the fact he was still in his army uniform, she ignored the fact that he had a musty, dusty smell. All she cared about was the fact she was in Percy's arms again. She realized she was crying too.

Percy looked at her, wiping the tears away as they came. Then he took a step back a wide grin on his face. "Annabeth, you don't know how much I missed you. More than you can imagine." Annabeth wiped her tears away.

"Every day I was gone I thought about you and your smiling face. Now…" he took a step closer to Annabeth. 'Give me more adventures than we've had and do me the honor…" he fished into the pocket of his uniform. Annabeth felt a fresh wave a tears as she covered her mouth with her hands. This was not happening.

"Marry me Annabeth?" Percy asked, getting on his knee and looking up at her. Annabeth crying nodded, not being able to say anything. Percy jumped up just as the ten second countdown began.

He slipped the ring onto her finger as the five second mark passed. "Thank you." He murmured before kissing her deeply. Annabeth pressed herself to him and tangled her hands in his hair as he did. Cheering was all around them, ringing in the New Year.

Confetti rained down on them as they broke apart. Annabeth was smiling like crazy and so was Percy. All Annabeth wanted was to stay right there in his arms but they had to get off the stage. Percy got down first and caught her as she jumped holding her bridal-style. "Percy let me down." Annabeth laughed. Percy did but kept a firm arm around her waist.

"You knew didn't you Thalia?" Annabeth asked. Thalia nodded.

"How else would I get a leave? Lady Artemis respects Mr. Jackson here. He did save the world as we know it." Thalia said.

"Thank you." Annabeth said giving Thalia a hug.

"Now go enjoy each other' Thalia said before disappearing into the parting crowd.

"She'll have fun tonight." Percy said looking down at Annabeth who was admiring her new ring.

Annabeth smiled up at him. Percy leaned down to kiss her. Annabeth didn't protest she had missed him so much. "Home?" he asked.

"Home."

***:-D *;-D**

Percy and Annabeth sat cuddled up together in bed. Percy had changed out of his uniform which was discarded on the floor and had changed into the clothes he had been dying to wear for months.

They could still hear the noise of the parting down in the streets but all that mattered to them was each other. Percy held lightly onto Annabeth's chin as he kissed her lightly again and again. Annabeth moved to put her cup of tea on the bed stand.

"Don't leave again." She murmured as Percy leaned to kiss her again.

"Don't' plan too. I got the job offer I wanted. I get to be the fencing coach over at Goode." Annabeth smiled at him.

"Good. I don't like it when you leave." Percy kissed her again.

"I won't have to leave. Unless I decide to go to fencing seminars which I would very much appreciate it if you came along Mrs. Jackson." He said taking her left hand and kissing it. Annabeth blushed.

"Only if I get to fence too." she said.

"Of course. You'll be my partner as always." Percy said. Annabeth smiled running a hand through his hair. Percy leaned in to kiss her again and they knocked heads together as there was a pounding on the door.

"Who? And Now?" Annabeth said throwing back the covers Percy following her.

Annabeth opened the door to find Thalia. "Can I crash here tonight? Thanks." Thalia brushed passed them and onto the couch pulling a blanket with her. Annabeth shook her head smiling.

"Come on." And Percy pulled her back to bed.

**And there you go. A little new year's fluffiness. I really liked it. It came out exactly how I wanted it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE THIS A GOOD START TO 2012!**


	2. Enchanted

**I put this up as it's own seperte one shot as part od a series. I wrote this summer 2012 so seven months after New Years but maybe it can count or this new years as well!**

Inspired by Taylor Swift's_ Enchanted_

_**Enchanted**_

Percy didn't want to be at this club, celebrating New Years with his friends. He wanted to be at his apartment… alone.

But his friends said he needed to get put more. That he needed to be social. That he didn't need to be that guy that spent hours in the pool than hours working at his family's candy shop. They said he didn't need to wallow in the blue he called his life.

His friends said he had grown a hard cold exterior since his girlfriend had broken up with him. Jacqui had broken up with him because apparently she had found another guy that could get her what she wanted when she wanted it. He had really like Jacqui too and she had broken his heart.

Percy sipped his drink as he scanned the room.

Lights pulsed to the music. People danced where it was hard to tell where one person ended and another began.

Mentally groaning, Percy downed his drink.

"COME ON PERCE! HAVE SOME FUN!" Nico yelled at him over the music. Percy gave a fake smile and shook his head.

No one approached him. Everyone let him be. He didn't want to have fun at the moment. Jacqui had only ended things about a week and a half ago. They really expected him to have fun?

Another drink was handed to him. This time he didn't drink it as fast. He savored, the bitter liquid burning his throat.

***:-) *;-)**

It was the laugh that caught his attention. Percy swiveled his head towards the sound. And found it.

A group of girls stood by the bar. The bartender looked especially happy since he was getting the attention. He heard the laugh again and his eyes clicked on the blonde.

Sure there was the dark haired one, or the red head or even the caramel haired on but she caught his eye more than they did.

She was, as he would say, beautiful. The blonde princess curls were trapped in a messy bun and her grey eyes danced merrily. The girl caught his eye and gave him a smile.

But it didn't last. She had turned away in no time and Percy was back to looking back out the crowd. He set his drink down on the bar, not into it. Somewhere Grover was calling him to join him. Percy didn't bother looker. Wherever there were a bunch of ladies gathered around, that was where Grover was.

And he was drunk. A drunk Grover wasn't fun.

"Not much of a party person huh?" Percy jerked his head around.

The blonde had sidled up to him and now leaned against the bar. Her elbow supported her head.

"uh… Not really." Percy answered, his face flushed.

"You know what? Me neither." She plopped herself down on the barstool. "Two of whatever you have on tap." She said to the bartender. Percy looked at her.

"Come on sit. I'm not going to bite you." She patted the chair beside her. Hesitantly Percy sat down.

"OH! Annie! You got yourself a guy now huh?" a drawling voice, obviously drunk, came from behind them. The black- spikey haired girl threw her arm over the blondes shoulder or Annie.

Annie flushed. "Thalia. Go be drunk elsewhere." Annie pushed her away. Right into Nico, who looked at her as if she was the best thing in the world.

"Your loss." Thalia yelled before Nico whisked her away.

"Wow… she's pissed." Percy muttered. Annie choked on her beer. . Her hand went to her mouth as she fought for control of her laughter.

"That's Thalia. My best friend." She said turning to him. Percy nodded rolling the bottom of the glass on the table.

"Got anyone to kiss at midnight?" Annie asked moving closer to Percy. Percy shook his head.

"You don' talk much." She mentioned. Percy smirked, blushing. Annie raised the beer to her lips before setting it down gently. She turned her body so it was leaning against the bar.

"You need to loosen up a bit." She murmured touching his forearm lightly.

"Not a party person remember." He said softly. Annie giggled.

"Come on." She stood him up and reached for the buttons on his suit jacket.

"Hey…" he protested.

"Relax. You won't need it soon enough." Annie laughed, throwing the jacket to the side. Percy backed away but Annie pulled him to the dance floor.

"Just dance a little." She pleaded.

Percy found it hard to say no to those eyes he found so memorizing. He let her guide him in the movements.

Finally when they were both giddy she led him back to the bar.

"Annie," she whipped her head around as he spoke, as if ridding it of a fog.

"Don't call me Annie." She said in a dangerously low voice. Percy backed away. Annie, seeming to have realized the way she had talked to him, stepped forward. "Oh… I'm sorry! Wow Annabeth… This is why your single. We never told each other our names. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She held out her hand.

"Percy Jackson." He answered taking it.

"Glad to meet you." She smiled.

***:-) *;-) **

They ended up finding a couch in the corner of the crazy bar. It was quieter. And Percy found that Annabeth was quiet a person to talk to. He found out she was in school to become an Architect and had lived most of her life in California.

"Now… tell me about you. I want to know about you." Annabeth punched his arm lightly. Percy looked away, an embarrassed smirk on his face.

Annabeth was looking at him in curious way.

"Come on." She urged.

"Uh… Huh… I'm in training for the 2012 Olympics." He said.

"Ahhhh. That's a good one! What do you do?" Annabeth inquired, scooting closer.

"Swimming. 1000 individual medley, 200 meter Breaststroke and 1500 freestyle." He said nodding his head.

"That's amazing. I would so love to go to the Olympics. Think of all the history that goes along with it." Annabeth looked even more enthralled now.

"Yea… I'm not the best though." He said. Annabeth smiled and took his hand.

"I'm sure your great." She squeezed his hand. Percy smiled weakly.

"Now other than the Olympics… What else about you do I need to know?" Annabeth asked. Percy noticed she didn't let go of his hand.

***:-) *;-)**

At some point he lost Annabeth in the crowd. She had just disappeared. Percy knew this feeling all to well. Being stood up like this. Being left alone. That do you think his friends did as soon as they arrived at the club.

So Percy watched the clock as it clicked closer to midnight. The crowd was getting more rowdy, more drinks were being poured. The noise from the streets was growing as well.

When he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair he spent five minutes looking for it again.

"PERCE! TWO MINUTES!" Grover yelled, waving him over. Percy shook his head.

The countdown began. Percy accepted the fact that Annabeth was gone. He had bored her that much. Was it really boring to be training as an Olympian? Was it really boring to be the son of two candy makers? He knew Jacqui thought so.

Percy signed. It was just another bum New Year's Eve under his belt.

He muttered the number's under his breath as they neared three.

Two.

One.

The crowd cheered but Percy stood, looking stonily ahead. He noticed Nico kissing that Thalia girl that was Annabeth's best friend. But no Annabeth.

When a person grabbed his arm and looped an arm around his neck, Percy didn't know what to do with himself. When another pair of lips touched his, he didn't know what to do either.

"There, you got your kiss." Annabeth said. Annabeth was the one he had kissed. She had come back.

Percy was so close he saw the lighter and darker flecks of grey in her eyes. Annabeth smiled at him.

"What… What… What was that for?' he sputtered out.

"Let's just say… I'm enchanted by a certain Olympic swimmer." Annabeth smirked and pressed her mouth back to his.

**Uh huh… seven months later…. How was it?**

**I think I will keep doing little one-shots. They are quiet fun to write.**

**So if you all have any ideas for a little New Year's one-shot… shoot them at me…**

**Also… I have a tumblr now… Just ask and it will be given to you!**

**Review? **


End file.
